I'll Tell You Something
by Miss Kansas
Summary: Privilege was handed to her on a golden platter. Then why'd she feel so alone? One-shot. AU.


**What up, people? I made this for a school assignment and decided to post it! Of course, I altered some things before posting it, but it's basically the same. I figured why not let someone possibly enjoy a little one-shot? Just a heads up, several songs are incorporated into this fairy tale that's an AU. If you know me by now you'd know that's exactly what I'd do.**

* * *

 **Mirror, mirror**

 **Tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

* * *

There was once a girl with snow white hair. She was born with all she could ever need. Her comfort was all guaranteed. Her life's been spared so much pain because of that privilege. Everything in life was handed to her on a silver, or, in her case, a golden platter.

Not only was her comfort guaranteed, she had a family. She had a female sibling, a brother, and married parents.

However, there was this nagging feeling that something was wrong. Something in this white-haired girl's life was wrong, and she had no idea why...

Who was _she_ to complain?

She could have anything she wanted. Things people could only dream of having.

It wasn't until she made her first friends in school that she knew why she felt this way.

She noticed her friend's attitudes towards her had changed since they first visited her house - her castle.

They gave her nicknames like 'rich girl' and weren't subtle about it. Word quickly spread that the white-haired girl had such a nice and fun home, she was clearly of some wealth.

Instead of people wanting to hang out with _her_ for her company _,_ it didn't take long for her to realize her friends were using her.

For the perks of her last name.

For the things she had waiting back home in her castle.

Eventually, she summoned the courage to shut them out of her life.

Isolation was the price she paid.

When every friendship was pushed away.

It was better to be in isolation than to be used.

Because she was no longer friends with anyone at school, her new nickname was the 'ice queen' for years to come.

The safest place became alone.

* * *

 **Fear of what's inside of me**

 **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**

* * *

Years later, when she was sixteen, isolation had taken over her life, and just like her nickname- the ice queen- she was numb.

Then again, who was she to complain?

She had various servants in her castle, everything she could ever want and need in life. Her future was set in a path made of stone. Her father, the king, would find her a suitor and she'd be married off to expand their family's booming business and improve their vast wealth.

Her life was fine... it was supposed to be _perfect._

One day, a random black cat pawed at her window when she was working on her assignments at her magnificent desk. Her room was on the fifth story of her castle, so she shrieked in surprise from the unexpected visitor. Intrigue sparked in her azure eyes, and she darted over to open the window, lest the dark cat fall.

"Please, come in," she said softly, careful not to startle the creature.

The cat however, remained composed. With a flick of her puffy black tail, she leapt through the window after she was granted permission to come inside.

The pitch-black feline took in the space of the human's room. It was large, and undoubtedly beautiful. The giant bed adorned snowflakes, and the room had the most expensive carpet. Most importantly, all the feline saw was white, white, white, _everything_ was white... but most of all... it was unbearably cold. A room of solitude. Even though the feline had fur, her hairs stood on end.

It was so cold.

The feline was sure she stuck out like a sore thumb in this place. Nonetheless, she strutted over to the pure white curtains and rubbed against them, as if she was marking her territory.

"I know you can speak," the white-haired suddenly chimed, which caused the gentle feline to whip her head up to the girl.

Curious golden eyes and icy pools met.

The ice queen had no idea why she said that - it came so naturally to her. She quickly covered her mouth from the mistake. Of course the animal couldn't talk, she was a _cat-_

"Looks like the jig is up," the feline purred in a monotone voice. "I'm your familiar."

The cat nimbly turned around and focused her full attention on the intelligent girl.

"Familiar?" the white-haired girl questioned, her arms crossed.

She only knew one person who was worthy of having a familiar, and that was her eldest sister, who obtained a white owl years before. Familiars only come to their fated masters when they are needed. But when they do, they must stay by their master's side until death. It's said that only the most kind-hearted and honest people in the world receive familiars, so this was a huge shock to her.

"Yes," the cat answered. "I'm your familiar. Little do you know, I've secretly been watching over you since you were born."

Despite the unsettling words and the initial shock, the white-haired girl composed herself rather quickly.

"Then I assume you know my name, correct?" she asked.

The small black cat elected to dismiss her question and jumped on the snow-white chair. All these years, she stayed outside the window to watch over the ice queen. Of course, the heavenly chair also caught her eye and now this was her chance to finally use it. She made herself at home and curled up on the soft seat, letting out a content purr.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Stop dillydallying!" the ice queen snapped.

"Eheh, sorry," the cat chuckled. "Not to be creepy, but I know everything about you."

"I do not know a single thing about you," the white-haired girl pointed out. "May I inquire your name?"

"I'm Blake and you can drop the princess act you have going on," the feline flicked her tail knowingly. "I know the real you. The way you're presenting yourself right now is artificial."

The ice queen looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. She had put on a mask all these years to those around her, so now she was free to just drop the act? That sounded nice, it was kind of like a fairy tale. After a few moments of silence, she began again.

"Why are you here, Blake?" she liked the way her name rolled off her tongue. "I'm not qualified to have a familiar."

"As a matter of fact, you are," Blake had a massive Ceshire grin, which caused the human to tilt her head in confusion. From that, the cat went on. " _You_ are the fairest of them all."

Having no idea what she meant, she heavily sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**

 **Save me from the things I see!**

 **I can keep it from the world,**

 **Why won't you let me hide from me?**

* * *

The white-haired girl's new companion, the familiar named Blake, had told her everything she questioned. The two had taken the night to inform the oblivious ice queen. She believed the cat's words, except for a few. The ones she didn't believe were when she said the girl was worthy of a familiar. And the ones when the feline said she could make actual friends.

Blake was there to give her a slight nudge. Isolation had clearly taxed the girl. After reading her body language all night, the smart feline concluded it would be hard for others to see through her icy shell.

As time ticked by, Blake noticed her stiff body posture slackened, and she took on a more carefree attitude. The familiar also made her do something she hadn't seen her do in years.

She _smiled._

That was possibly the greatest accomplishment of her life.

The renowned ice queen finally relaxed after all those hours of speaking with her new companion.

It was safe to say they even became friends.

Blake was quite possibly the first genuine friend the ice queen had ever made.

Before she left for school the next day, the feline called out to her master, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Have a good day, and try to make some friends."

Despite her words, that nagging feeling the ice queen had since she was a child had returned. She'd grown used to isolation in that castle. Besides, if she met new people, they'd just used her again.

* * *

Bit by bit, the ice queen didn't just hear Blake's words, she _listened._

The advice-giving cat was quite intelligent, as she'd come to realize.

The slick dark cat would often splay out on her master's spacious bed when she was at school, waiting for her to come back. When she returned, she could see her aura improve day-by-day. It was a step each day. She was slowly starting to find her way.

Their little talks every day helped. They laughed and chatted, played and did everything together. Of course, the ice queen's family was thrilled she obtained a familiar, albeit her brother was envious. Naturally, her eldest sister introduced her white owl to the small black cat. Needless to say, they didn't get along, but the eldest was proud of her youngest sister nonetheless. It wasn't just anyone who was fated to receive a familiar, after all.

Combined with her family's support and her friend, the ice queen gained some confidence. From that, she decided to take a leap of faith and make some friends.

Genuine friends.

Overtime, the doubt in her mind had faded. She finally realized she was worth it. She was worthy of friends. She _could_ make friends. She was worthy of her wonderful familiar. She was everything she said she was.

Worthy, kind-hearted, honest, intelligent, etc...

As the years went by, she made actual friends. A bunch, in fact. They didn't use her like they did when she was younger, either. They loved her natural personality and she found where she belonged. There was no need for the overbearing mask anymore.

It was all thanks to Blake, who saved her from isolation and herself. She had succeeded and melted her master's icy shell.

After going to a popular play with some friends, the white-haired girl returned home and slipped into her bedroom. She wasn't surprised at all to see her beloved familiar resting on her bed.

To greet her master, Blake got on all fours and stretched. "How'd it go?"

 _There_ was the authentic smile she was hoping for.

"It went well," she informed. "Thank you, Blake."

Her words were filled with emotion. She didn't just thank her for asking. She thanked her for _everything._

For turning her life around for the better. For showing her she wasn't alone.

Blake got the hint and had an ear-to-ear grin.

"No problem, ice queen."

That earned a playful flick to her fuzzy forehead.

* * *

 **Mirror mirror**

 **I'll tell you something**

 **I think I might change it all**

* * *

 **Obviously, this isn't like my other works since it was an assignment, but I still liked writing it. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


End file.
